I Promise
by W. Kenseyton
Summary: The Two Lands are finally at peace. And Seth is has finally found the time to sleep, Mirany watches him. *note: This is actually PG: Very simple. This is for all the Oracle Prophecies fans! :D I am still debating with myself if this will be oneshot.


**Synopsis:** **The Two Lands are finally at peace. And Seth is has finally found the time to sleep, Mirany watches him. **

***note: Because there aren't enough lovers of this fantastic series! This is actually PG:) Very simple. This is for all the Oracle **

**Prophecies fans! :D I am still debating with myself if this will be oneshot. I don't own anything: the amazing Catherine Fisher does.**

**Reviews please:D Not that I expect many:) But to those who haven't read the Oracle books, please do. They're incredible!  
**

* * *

I Promise

Oracle Prophecies

Mirany closed her eyes as she felt the sea's breeze blow her hair back. The moon illuminated the sea which stretched out before her. If she squinted she could see the lights of her home island, Mylos, she frowned wondering how her father was. She turned to Seth who was sitting behind her; his legs were stretched out on another chair and his head was slumped. He looked so peaceful when he slept, and according to Pa he didn't sleep often. Mirany couldn't help but smile as she remembered the day that the Archon had given Seth a new title, one created especially for him. Overseer to the Two Lands. He was in charge of everything now, taxes, the rituals of the City and Island, and the tradeding in the Port. Of course he was very busy, this was the first time she had seen him in several months.

The Archon, Alexos, had called them all together for dinner. Then right after Seth said he wanted to get some fresh air. And when Mirany had looked to call him back for dessert she found him sprawled on a chair on one of the balconies facing the sea. She chuckled to herself and faced the sea again, leaning her arms on the cool marble balcony.

"Mirany…" she heard. "Yes, Bright One?" she whispered in reply. A cool laugh echoed in her head, _I did not call you, Mirany._

'If it wasn't you then who was it?' she wondered. The voice laughed once more, it sounded like the giggle of an excited boy, _Behind you._ Mirany turned and saw Seth, his handsome face twitching as though he was dreaming.

What's he dreaming about?

_Why don't you ask him? _

Because, he's sleeping.

_Then I'll ask him_.

No, don't. You'll wake him.

The god didn't reply. Seth let out a sigh and shifted in the seat once more, wrapping his arms around himself as another cool breeze came. She leaned against the balcony, wondering what he was dreaming about.

_If you whisper into his ear, he won't wake._ Despite herself she laughed. "Do you want me to know?" she asked the god. It took a minute for him to reply, _Yes. I think it would be all right._

She carefully walked forward and knelt beside him. She hesitantly brought her lips to his ear and whispered "What are you dreaming about?" He shifted again, she jerked back nervous that he would wake up. He moved his body so that he was on his side, facing her, a thin smile broke out on his face and she felt his cold fingers lightly brush hers. "You." He whispered back, his dark eyes opening and looking into hers.

Mirany felt her face turn burn red; she stood and moved away from him, pulling her shawl tighter around her. Behind her she heard Seth getting up and yawning.

You said he wouldn't wake up!, she thought

_I didn't think he would. _

"I'm sorry." She heard Seth say. "About what?" she asked looking at the stars. "For…that." He was slowly approaching her. "It's all right" she muttered turning toward him trying to smile. He ran his hand through his hair "I've been thinking lately" he said seriously. "About what?" he stood beside her and looked out to the sea. "Everything." He said mildly. "I'm sure you have. With all your responsibilities." She said. Seth shook his head, "No, not about those."

"Oh."

"I've been thinking about how life would be like if…if all this hadn't happened."

"This?"

He laughed "Meeting you, getting Oblek out of jail, Alexos becoming Archon, the Well of Songs…you becoming Speaker. Everything."

"Oh." She said again.

"Who do you think I would've been?"

She shrugged "The annoying, arrogant and greedy scribe everyone hates." He laughed lightly "Or my head would be rotting on a pike for getting caught stealing from the tombs." She smiled "Or that."

"Mirany." He said, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm really...happy that I helped you break a drunken musician out of jail."

She laughed and said "I'm glad you were ambitious enough to do it."

"You mean greedy enough?"

"Yes, that too."

* * *

Seth watched Mirany; she laughed and brushed the hair away from her face. It was strange, really. In the midst of all the work he was doing he would sometimes wonder what she was doing. It had always been like that. Though, they were usually in some kind of trouble so it was expected. But now, with the Two Lands peaceful, he was surprised that he still thought of her.

He was staring at her now. Her soft features, her coiled brown hair being blown by the wind. He looked away feeling his face burn; surely the god would strike him down for looking a priestess over this way. And not just any priestess, the Speaker. _I'm not as harsh as some of you think._ Seth jumped and glanced at Mirany "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing" he muttered. 'You're still here, then?' Seth thought to the god, if it really was the god. _Oh yes, Seth. I'm always here. I'm always everywhere. _

'I thought only the Speaker could speak to you.'

_You're an exception. Anyway, I don't punish people for something they can't help, something like… their feelings. _

'And you know my feelings?' The god didn't answer; Seth heard a chuckle from the back of his head. "I'm always thinking of you." He said out loud before stopping himself. She didn't say anything; his face grew hotter from shame and he looked away again. "I should go." He whispered turning to leave. "Wait" she said suddenly, turning and grabbing his hand. Seth stared back at Mirany nervously; she looked just as scared as him. She awkwardly let go of his hand. "Why me?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I wish I did" he said.

"But…but I'm Mirany. Mousy Mirany from Mylos."

"You were. I mean…you're a strong mouse. And a brave one." She smiled and turned away from him. "But the god…" she said looking up at him worriedly.

"The god was the one who brought us together. All of us remember?" he said gently.

"I have duties to the god. I can't compromise them. Remember? Hermia and Argelin…?" she said turning away from him and pulling the shawl tighter around her shoulders. Seth had never been more nervous in his life. "We're not Hermia and Argelin" he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Mirany, listen to me." He said turning her to face him and taking her hands "Their downfall wasn't their feelings for one another. It was…it was their greed. You're not going to be Speaker forever, we both know that. When you come of age you'll have to step down. I'll wait for you, Mirany."

* * *

Mirany stared in shock at Seth. His hands were shaking from nervousness, hers were too. "I'll wait for you." He said again, this time reaching out and caressing her cheek. Despite her better judgment she pressed her face against his hand. He bit his lip nervously and said "I promise. I promise you, Mirany."

There was no way she would've expected what came next. His hands cupped her face and his cool lips pressed against her forehead. They lingered there, and she had never felt her heart flutter as it did. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered. She nodded "Anything."

He shifted his feet and said "Is it all right if I kiss you?" She couldn't suppress her light giggle "You already did…"

"You know…"

She lightly touched his cheek "Yes." He let out a shaky breath and pulled her into his arms kissing her lightly on her lips. Light though it was, it said everything he needed to tell her. He pulled away slowly and said "I promise."

"I know." She said as simply as she could. And Seth looked into the sky, and so did Mirany. The stars sparkled brightly. And if you squinted you could see the smiling face of the god.


End file.
